Question: ${10} \times {1} = {?}$
We can think of ${10} \times {1}$ as ${10}$ rows of ${1}$ circle. How many circles are there? ${1}$ ${10}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{1}}$ ${9}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{2}}$ ${8}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{3}}$ ${7}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{4}}$ ${6}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{5}}$ ${5}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{6}}$ ${4}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{7}}$ ${3}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{8}}$ ${2}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{9}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{10}}$ ${10} \times {1} = C{10}$